A Touch Of Moonlight
by Val-Creative
Summary: He was not expecting a corridor meeting with Draco Malfoy. /Canon AU. Drarry. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

 _Freezing arse cold._

Bright green eyes squint through the shadows of the corridor. No visible light.

In the network of corners and walls he passes around, there's finally an open cloister of window. Moonlight spills in from the dark, starry skies, cascading to the stone-grey floor and making his surroundings clearer and sharper. Harry already shivers from the lack of warmth, making his way around the lower grounds of the Hogwarts castle without his cloak and in a loose, white shirt.

The tapestry beside him rustles. Odd. He never felt a breeze.

It feels like the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Harry adjusts his glasses, carefully listening, and then spins around when he hears a noise coming from the end of the blackened corridor.

A pair of warm hands grab his shoulders and shove him uncomfortably against the marble wall.

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The other boy frowns at him, holding Harry firmly. His silvery hair gleaming against moonlight. He's _frowning_ , not sneering. "I'll be asking the questions, Potter." Draco's pale fist clenches into the material of Harry's shirt. "You and I need to have a conversation…"

"I have nothing to say to _you_ of all people," Harry growls out. "And if you don't let me go, you'll be seeing the _Slytherin_ side of me sooner rather than later."

"You certainly have a mouth on you, Potter. That may just cost you more House Points than you can stand."

"Threats don't scare me, Malfoy. Not even with you being a little Prefect."

"I was hoping for some respect but I suppose that is too much from Gryffindor's Golden Boy."

Harry blinks, huffing. " _Respect_? Are you serious? Why should I show even _one_ sliver of respect to someone who would obviously like to see me dead in the grave?"

Draco's already severe-looking face hardened. Through the moonlight, Harry can witness every perfectly sculpted features, his nose and how it pointed slightly at the tip, and his colorless lips. His mercury-colored eyes appear edged with a silvery glow, just like the crown of his ungelled hair.

"Would you like to be gagged?" Draco warns softly.

Despite his increasing anger, the other boy keeps quiet, upper lip twitching.

"You know why I want to speak with you, Potter. Last night, Pansy and Blaise tried to hex you senseless in the Great Hall and I managed to stop them."

" _Which I don't understand in the slightest_ ," Harry mutters under his breath. He can't help it.

"I couldn't have my best mates sent off to Azakaban because of a sodding row. Even though Dumbledore is an incompetant fool, it was a good thing he was there to intervene." Draco allows a smirk to fall over his mouth. "Besides, if you get sent off to St. Mungos, who do I taunt for the reminder of the school year?"

Harry gawks. Did he just _compliment_ Dumbledore?

Hang on, did Malfoy imply…?

He blurts out, "Excuse me… for a moment…" Promptly and out of nowhere, Harry slaps himself across the face and shakes his head wildly, gazing around in dismay. "Uh, no… I'm apparently awake."

"You forgot _mental_ ," Draco adds, raising a slender, white-blond eyebrow.

"What is this, Malfoy? Is this some kind of elaborate prank of yours? I know you're not here in the middle of the night stalking me to only _talk_ to me."

"What if it was true?"

"To… _talk_?"

Draco's face crinkles with halfhearted sardonic intent. "You really think I'm incapable of such a thing as civility? Even with the likes of you?" Harry wants to retort, but he finds himself beginning to smile back, amazed by this. But as soon as it happens, Draco's expression flattens.

He steps in close. Draco's fist grips against his collar again, then relaxes. Draco's thumb and forefinger slithers over the top button of Harry's shirt, undoing it quietly.

Harry's pulse quickens. In a way, he's confused — _terrified_ of both what Draco is thinking but also of himself, and how he reacts to Draco's hand smoothing gently over his chest. The frigid air blows against Harry's flushed face. At the wide-eyed, confused look, the other boy swallows down a laugh.

That's when lips brush, and Harry can't be sure who started it, but it's delightfully _warm_. Just like Draco's arms wrapping securely around his middle, and his front pressing Harry further against the marble wall. Harry discovers his hands sliding into Draco's hair, digging in when the kiss opens up, Harry's tongue touching against Draco's bottom lip. It's almost like going _mad_ from the scent and warmth of each other until a loud, stern voice cuts into the night air.

" _Potter! Malfoy!_ "

To their absolute horror, Professor McGonagall eyes them critically. Draco straightens himself and clears his throat, unable to suppress the telltale of pink against his pale features. Harry, on the other hand, rubs his palms over his deeply reddened cheeks, as if attempting to hide completely from everyone.

"Get yourself back to your dormitories," she announces tonelessly.

Without hesitation, they run down the corridors, heaving and gasping, and somehow able to escape Filch or Mrs. Norris patrolling. Right below the Astronomy Tower's entrance, Harry finds himself stopping from his run. Sweat glistening on his forehead, he looks at Draco also breathing noisily beside him but pretending to dust off invisible specks of dust from his clean-cut, black robe.

"That was…"

Mercury-colored eyes narrow.

"… _incredible_ , and completely bonkers," Harry prattles on, "I never thought that you and me would…" At the mid-sentence pause, Draco watches him skeptically. "Granted, McGonagall showing up had been utterly rubbish timing, but other than that… utterly completely bonkers…"

"I'm really going to dock you House Points if you don't shut your gob," Draco tells him, the corners of his mouth uplifting and snickering when the other boy roughly nudges him, their arms meeting.

He is not sure what this is between him and Draco.

It could be worth figuring out.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _HP isn't mine. NEXT SECRET SANTA POSTING-LET'S GO! This one is the Harry Potter Secret Santa 2018 on Tumblr and my giftee is owoverse also on Tumblr! They wanted either Drarry or Wolfstar with a mix of lighthearted and angst but tbh I haven't written Drarry in a while,,,, and I love Drarry so much. That's like my first smut I ever read. I was thirteen sakfjdsfjkasaf lmao okay so WHERE'S MY DRARRY FANS? COME SAY HI! HERE'S SOME FIC! Any comments/thoughts are very welcome!  
_


End file.
